Growth hormone, which is secreted from the pituitary, stimulates growth of all tissues of the body that are capable of growing. In addition, growth hormone is known to have the following basic effects on the metabolic process of the body:
1. Increased rate of protein synthesis in all cells of the body; PA1 2. Decreased rate of carbohydrate utilization in cells of the body; PA1 3. Increased mobilization of free fatty acids and use of fatty acids for energy. PA1 R.sup.13 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 perfluoroalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, substituted C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, where the substitutents are hydroxy, --NR.sup.10 R.sup.11, carboxy, phenyl or substituted phenyl; phenyl or substituted phenyl where the substituents on the phenyl are from 1 to 3 of halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy or hydroxy. PA1 R.sup.13 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 perfluoroalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, substituted C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, where the substitutents are hydroxy, --NR.sup.10 R.sup.11, carboxy, phenyl or substituted phenyl; phenyl or substituted phenyl where the substituents on the phenyl are from 1 to 3 of halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy or hydroxy. PA1 R.sup.13 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, substituted C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, where the substitutents are phenyl or substituted phenyl; phenyl or substituted phenyl where the substituents on the phenyl are from 1 to 3 of halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy or hydroxy. PA1 R.sup.13 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, substituted C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, where the substitutents are phenyl or substituted phenyl; phenyl or substituted phenyl where the substituents on the phenyl are from 1 to 3 of halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy or hydroxy. PA1 1. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-2-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl ]butanamide; PA1 2. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-2-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 3. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-2-[[2'-(1 H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 4. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-2-[[2 '-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1 '-biphenyl]4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 5. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methoxy-3-oxo-2-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R )-yl ]butanamide; PA1 6. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methoxy-3-oxo-2-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 7. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methoxy-3-oxo -2-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R) -yl]-butanamide; PA1 8. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methoxy-3 -oxo-2-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 9. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methylthio-3-oxo-2-[[2'-(1H-tetra zol-5-yl)[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1 H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 10. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methylthio-3-oxo-2-[[2 '-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]p ropanamide; PA1 11. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methylthio-3- oxo-2-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4 (R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 12. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methylthi o-3-oxo-2-[[2 '-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl] -butanamide; PA1 13. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-fluoro-3-oxo-2-[[2 '-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]b utanamide; PA1 14. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-fluoro-3-oxo-2-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol- 5-yl)[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 15. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-fluoro-3-oxo- 2-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)- yl]-butanamide; PA1 16. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-fluoro-3- oxo-2-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4 (R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 17. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[(3-amino-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl)amino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro- 3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]methyl]-[1,1 '-biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 18. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[(2-amino-2-methyl-1-oxopropyl)-amino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydr o-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 19. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[[[[2(R)-hydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl]amino] -2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-car boxamide; PA1 20. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[[[[2(S),3-dihydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl)am ino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2 -carboxamide; PA1 21. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[(2-amino-2-methyl-1-oxopropyl)-amino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydr o-7-methylthio-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-carboxam ide; PA1 22. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[[[[2(R)-hydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl]amino] -2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methylthio-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]methyl][1,1'-bi phenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 23. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[[[[2(S),3-dihydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl)am ino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methylthio-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]methyl][1,1 '-biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 24. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[(3-amino-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl)amino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro- 7-methoxy-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 25. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[[[[2(R)-hydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1 -oxobutyl]amino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methoxy-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]m ethyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 26. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[[[[2(S),3-dihydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl)am ino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methoxy-3-oxo- 1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl ]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 27. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[(3-amino-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl)amino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro- 7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 28. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[[[[2(R)-hydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl]amino] -2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]methyl][1,1'-biphen yl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 29. N-Ethyl-4'-[[4(R)-[[[[2(S),3-dihydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl)am ino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-2-yl]methyl][1,1'-bi phenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 30. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-2-[[2'-hydroxymethyl[1,1'-bip henyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 31. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-2-[[2'-hy droxymethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide ; PA1 32. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-2-[[2 '-hydroxymethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanam ide; PA1 33. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methylthio-3-oxo-2-[[2'-hydroxyme thyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 34. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methoxy-3-oxo -2-[[2'-hydroxymethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]- butanamide; PA1 35. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-trifluoro methyl-3-oxo-2-[[2'-hydroxy-methyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-2-benzaze pin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 36. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]amin o][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 37. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(methy lamino)carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4( R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 38. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(m ethylamino)carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepi n-4(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 39. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-fluoro-2-[[2'-[[(methylamino)carb onyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]prop anamide; PA1 40. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-fluoro-2-[[2' -[[(methylamino)carbonyl]amino]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-ben zazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 41. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-fluoro-2- [[2'-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2- benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 42. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methylthio-2-[[2'-[[(methylamino) carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl] butanamide; PA1 43. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methylthio-2-[[2'-[[(methylamino) carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl] propanamide; PA1 44. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methylthi o-2-[[2'-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo- 1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 45. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methoxy-2-[[2'-[[(methylamino)car bonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]pro panamide; PA1 46. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methoxy-2-[[2 '-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]amino ]-[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 47. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7-methoxy-2 -[[2'-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H- 2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 48. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[(morpho linocarbonyl)amino ][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 49. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[(mo rpholinocarbonyl)amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4 (R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 50. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(2-hyd roxyethylamino)carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benza zepin-4(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 51. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[(2-hydr oxyethylamino)carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzaz epin-4(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 52. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]ami no]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]propan amide; PA1 53. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]ami no]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methylthio-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4 (R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 54. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]ami no]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methoxy-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R) -yl]propanamide; PA1 55. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]ami no]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)- yl]propanamide; PA1 56. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]ami no]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanam ide; PA1 57. 3- Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]amino ]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methoxy-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-y l]butanamide; PA1 58. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]ami no]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-trifluoromethyl-3-oxo-1H-2-benzaze pin-4(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 59. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(meth ylamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benza zepin-4(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 60. 3 -[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(methy lamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methylthio-3-ox o-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 61. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(meth ylamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1 H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 62. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[( methylamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2- benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 63. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[( methylamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methoxy-3 -oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 64. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[( methylamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-trifluoro methyl-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R )-yl]butanamide; PA1 65. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)amino]methy l][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 66. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)amino]methy l][1,1-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methylthio-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]pr opanamide; PA1 67. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)amino]methy l][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 68. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)amino ]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methylthio-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4( R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 69. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)amino ]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-y l]butanamide; PA1 70. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(amino carbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4( R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 71. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(amino carbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methylthio-3-oxo-1H-2- benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 72. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3'- methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-bi phenyl]-4- yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 73. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(a minocarbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepi n-4(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 74. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(a minocarbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methoxy-3-oxo-1H-2 -benzazepin-(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 75. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(a minocarbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2- benzazepin-(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 76. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbonyl]amin o]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]propanami de; PA1 77. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbonyl]amin o]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methylthio-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4( R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 78. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbonyl]amin o]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-y l]propanamide; PA1 79. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbonyl]amin o]methyl][1,1-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanami de; PA1 80. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbonyl]amin o]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methoxy-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)- yl]butanamide; PA1 81. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbonyl]amin o]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-y l]butanamide; PA1 82. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(ethy lamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzaz epin-4(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 83. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(ethy lamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methylthio-3-ox o-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 84. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(ethy lamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methoxy-3-oxo-1 H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 85. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[(ethy lamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H -2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 86. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[( ethylamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-b enzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 87. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[( ethylamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methylthio -3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 88. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[( ethylamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methoxy-3- oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 89. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[( ethylamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-o xo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 90. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2 '-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]met hyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]-propanamide; PA1 91. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ca rbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methylthio-3-oxo-1H'2-be nzazepin-4(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 92. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ca rbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methoxy-3-oxo-1H-2-benza zepin-4(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 93. 2- Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carb onyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazep in-4(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 94. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ca rbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R) -yl]-butanamide; PA1 95. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ca rbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methylthio-3-oxo-1H-2-be nzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; p1 96. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ca rbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-methoxy-3-oxo-1H-2-benza zepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 97. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ca rbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzaz epin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 98. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'- [[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]amino]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]meth yl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 99. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[(2-h ydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]amino]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-met hylthio-3-oxo-1H-2- benzazepin4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 100. 3 -[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[(2-hy droxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]amino]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-meth oxy-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 101. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[(2-h ydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]amino]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7-flu oro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 102. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[ (2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]-amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3 -oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 103. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[ (2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]-amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7 -methylthio-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 104. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[ (2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]-amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7 -methoxy-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 105. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[[[ (2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]-amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-7 -fluoro-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 106. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]amino]pro p-2-yl][1,1'-biphenyl]4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]propanami de; PA1 107. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[1-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]a mino]ethyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]prop anamide; PA1 108. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(methoxycarbonyl)amino]met hyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]propanamide ; PA1 109. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(methoxycarbonyl)amino]met hyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin-4(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 110. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(metho xycarbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzazepin- 4(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 111. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[2'-[[(m ethoxycarbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1H-2-benzaze pin-4(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 112. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-4-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2 (R)- yl]propanamide; PA1 113. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-4-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 114. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetro-hydro-3-oxo-4-[[2'-( 1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]b utanamide; PA1 115. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-4-[[2 '-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl ]butanamide; PA1 116. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-3-oxo -4-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2 (R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 117. 3 -[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl -N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-3-oxo-4-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biph enyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 118. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-3-oxo-4-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol- 5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 119. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-3- oxo-4-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepi n-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 120. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-3-oxo-4-[[2'-(1H-tetra zol-5-yl)[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide ; PA1 121. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino -3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-3-oxo-4-[[2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-y l)[1,1'-biphenyl]4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 122. N-Ethyl4'-[[2(R)-[(2-amino-2-methyl-1-oxopropyl)-amino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro -3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-4-yl]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 123. N-Ethyl-4'-[[2(R)-[[[[2(S),3-dihydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl)am ino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-4-yl]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl ]-2-carboxamide; PA1 124. N-Ethyl-4'-[[2(R)-[[[[2(R)-hydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl]amino] -2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-4-yl]methyl][1,1'-bip henyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 125. N-Ethyl-4'-[[2(R)-[[[[2(S),3-dihydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl)am ino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-4-yl]methyl][1,1' -biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 126. N-Ethyl-4'-[[2(R)-[(2-amino-2-methyl-1-oxopropyl)-amino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydr o-8-methoxy-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-4-yl]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-carboxam ide; PA1 127. N-Ethyl-4'-[[2(R)-[[[[2(S),3-dihydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl)am ino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-4-yl]methyl][1,1 '-biphenyl1-2-carboxamide; PA1 128. N-Ethyl-4'-[[2(R)-[(2-amino-2-methyl-1-oxopropyl)-amino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydr o-8-methylthio-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-4-yl]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-carbo xamide; PA1 129. N-Ethyl-4'-[[2(R)-[[[[2(R)-hydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl]amino] -2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-4-yl]methyl][1,1' -biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 130. N-Ethyl-4'-[[2(R)-[[[[2(S),3-dihydroxypropyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl]am ino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-3-oxo- 1,4-benzothiazepin-4-yl]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-2-carboxamide; PA1 131. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-4-[[2'-hydroxymethyl[1,1'-bip henyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 132. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-oxo-4-[[2 '-hydroxymethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)- yl]butanamide; PA1 133. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-3-oxo-4-[[2 '-hydroxymethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]but anamide; PA1 134. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-trifluorometh yl-3-oxo-4-[[2'-hydroxymethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1,4-benzothiazepi n-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 135. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]amin o][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 136. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(methy lamino)carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin -2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 137. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(m ethylamino)carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiaz epin-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 138. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4-[[2'-[[(methylamino) carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)- yl]butanamide; PA1 139. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4- [[2'-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4- benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 140. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthi o-4-[[2'-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo- 1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 141. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2'-[[(methylamino)car bonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl] butanamide; PA1 142. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2 '-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]amino]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-ben zothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 143. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy4- [[2'-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4- benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 144. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2'-[[(methylamino)carb onyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]b utanamide; PA1 145. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2' -[[(methylamino)carbonyl]-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benz othiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 146. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4- [[2 '-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-be nzothiazepin-2(R )-yl]butanamide; PA1 147. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[(morpholinocarbonyl)amino][ 1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 148. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[(morpholinocarbonyl)amino][ 1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 149. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[(morpho linocarbonyl)amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2( R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 150. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[(mo rpholinocarbonyl)amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepi n-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 151. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3 -methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4-[[2'-[(morpholinocarbonyl)-am ino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamid e; PA1 152. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthi o-4-[[2'-[(morpholinocarbonyl)-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4 -benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 153. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2'-[(morpholinocarbon yl)amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]but anamide; PA1 154. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2 '-[(morpholinocarbonyl)-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzot hiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 155. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4 -[[2'-[(morpholinocarbonyl)-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-be nzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 156. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2'-[(morpholinocarbony l)amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butan amide; PA1 157. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2' -[(morpholinocarbonyl)amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothi azepin-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 158. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4- [[2'-[(morpholinocarbonyl)amino]-[1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 159. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(2-hydroxyethylamino)carbo nyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]pr opanamide; PA1 160. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(2-hydroxyethylamino)carbo nyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]bu tanamide; PA1 161. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(2-hyd roxyethylamino)carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzot hiazepin-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 162. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(2 -hydroxyethylamino)carbonyl]-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-b enzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 163. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4-[[2'-[[(2-hydroxyeth ylamino)carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepi n-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 164. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4- [[2'-[[(2-hydroxyethylamino)-carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3- oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 165. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthi o-4-[[2 '-[[(2-hydroxyethylamino)-carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-ox o-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 166. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy24-[[2'-[[(2-hydroxyethyla mino)carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2 (R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 167. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2 '-[[(2-hydroxyethylamino)-carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo -1'4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; p1 168. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4 -[[2'-[[(2-hydroxyethylamino)-carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3 -oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 169. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2'-[[(2-hydroxyethylam ino)carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2( R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 170. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2' -[[(2-hydroxyethylamino)carbonyl]-amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo- 1,4-benzothi-azepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 171. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4- [[2'-[[(2-hydroxyethylamino)-carbonyl]amino][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3- oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 172. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]ami no]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]pro panamide; PA1 173. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]ami no]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]but anamide; PA1 174. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[[( methylamino)carbonyl]amino]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-b enzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 175. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[[(meth ylamino)carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzot hiazepin-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 176. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)car bonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2( R )-yl]propanamide; PA1 177. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)car bonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo- 1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 178. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4- [[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]-amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3- oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 179. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2' -[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]amino1-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1 ,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 180. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2'-[[[(methylamino)ca rbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2 (R)-yl]-propanamide; PA1 181. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2 '-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]amino]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo- 1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 182. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4-[[2'-[[[(methylamino )carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepi n-2(R)-yl]-propanamide; PA1 183. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4-[[2'-[[[(methylamino )carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepi n-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 184. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4- [[2'-[[[(methylamino)carbonyl]-amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3- oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 185. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)amino]methy l][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]propanamide ; PA1 186. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro4-[[2'-[[(am inocarbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiaze pin-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 187. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(amino carbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin -2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 188. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)am ino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]p ropanamide; PA1 189. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4- [[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)amino]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4- benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 190. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)a mino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl] propanamide; PA1 191. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)a mino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl] butanamide; PA1 192. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthi o-4-[[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)amino]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo- 1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 193. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4- [[2'-[[(aminocarbonyl)amino 1-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]but anamide; PA1 194. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbonyl]amin o]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]prop anamide; PA1 195. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[[( ethylamino)carbonyl]amino ]methyl]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]but anamide; PA1 196. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro4-[[2'-[[[(ethyl amino)carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothi azepin-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 197. 2- Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbon yl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R) -yl]propanamide; PA1 198. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4- [[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbonyl]amino]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-o xo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 199. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)car bonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2( R)-yl]-propanamide; PA1 200. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4 -[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbonyl]-amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3- oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)- yl]butanamide; PA1 201. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino) carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin -2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 202. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthi o-4-[[2'-[[[(ethylamino)carbonyl]-amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl] -3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 203. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ca rbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2 (R)-yl]-propanamide; PA1 204. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ca rbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2 (R)-yl]-butanamide; PA1 205. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[[[ (2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]-amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3 -oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 206. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[[[(2-h ydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]amino]-methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo -1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 207. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl )amino]carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzoth iazepin-2(R)-yl]-propanamide; PA1 208. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-fluoro-4- [[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl] methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 209. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethy l)amino]carbonyl]amino]methyl]-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzo thiazepin-2(R)-yl]propanamide; PA1 210. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methoxy-4-[[2 '-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]m ethyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 211. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthi o-4-[[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]- 4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 212. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-8-methylthio-4- [[2'-[[[[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-carbonyl]amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl] methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanamide; PA1 213. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[2-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]a mino]prop-2-yl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-y l]propanamide; PA1 214. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[1-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]a mino]ethyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]p ropanamide; PA1 215. 2-Amino-2-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(methoxycarbonyl)amino]met hyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]propanam ide; PA1 216. 3-Amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(methoxycarbonyl)amino]met hyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazepin-2(R)-yl]butanami de; PA1 217. 3-[2(R)-Hydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(metho xycarbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothiazep in-2(R)-yl]-butanamide; and PA1 218. 3-[2(S),3-Dihydroxypropyl]amino-3-methyl-N-[2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-4-[[2'-[[(m ethoxycarbonyl)amino]methyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-3-oxo-1,4-benzothi azepin-2(R)-yl]-butanamide.
A deficiency in growth hormone secretion can result in various medical disorders, such as dwarfism.
Various ways are known to release growth hormone. For example, chemicals such as arginine, L--3,4--dihydroxyphenylalanine (L-DOPA), glucagon, vasopressin, and insulin induced hypoglycemia, as well as activities such as sleep and exercise, indirectly cause growth hormone to be released from the pituitary by acting in some fashion on the hypothalamus perhaps either to decrease somatostatin secretion or to increase the secretion of the known secretagogue growth hormone releasing factor (GRF) or an unknown endogenous growth hormone-releasing hormone or all of these.
In cases where increased levels of growth hormone were desired, the problem was generally solved by providing exogenous growth hormone or by administering an agent which stimulated growth hormone production and/or release. In either case the peptidyl nature of the compound necessitated that it be administered by injection. Initially the source of growth hormone was the extraction of the pituitary glands of cadavers. This resulted in a very expensive product and carried with it the risk that a disease associated with the source of the pituitary gland could be transmitted to the recipient of the growth hormone. Recently, recombinant growth hormone has become available which, while no longer carrying any risk of disease transmission, is still a very expensive product which must be given by injection or by a nasal spray.
Other compounds have been developed which stimulate the release of endogenous growth hormone such as analogous peptidyl compounds related to GRF or peptides of U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,890. These peptides, while considerably smaller than growth hormones are still susceptible to various proteases. As with most peptides, their potential for oral bioavailability is low. The instant compounds are non-peptidyl agents for promoting the release of growth hormone which may be administered parenterally, nasally or by the oral route.